finding him
by akari-kun
Summary: i have to find that one person... thank him... but when i find him, i find out intentions that are not allowed. And i control if he pulls it off! What will i do? but, at the same time, he's starting to grow on me.
1. intro

_**CHAPTER 1**_

disclaimer; hmmm... yes, of coarse i own fma. DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE I OWN FMA? but... if i did ed and envy would be a pair

looking up into the sky, i saw it was another sunny day, at central. I had pale white skin, hair as black as a crow's, lips as red as red can be, and a large chest, to say the least (for those who have watched bleach, think of oriheme), I usualy wore big, black boots, black leggings, with a very short ,black, skirt over it, a black tank top, and my necklace was a black choker with spikes... unless going into battle in which case i wore a black short skirt, wich came up to about half of my upper legs, and a dark purple corset and tank top.

usualy this gave most people the wrong idea of me, exept for one guy, He had saved me when i thought i was going to die. It started with this...

i was fighting, as a dog of the military, trying to capture an escaped criminal, multi - eyed larry to be exact, and he literarily stabbed me in the gut! and then _**he**_ came along... he got me to the hospital right away...

now, just getting out of the hospital, i was going to look for him... then... i saw him!

Just as I was about to yell out 'My savior!' I felt a hand on my shoulder, knowing who it was, I started to turn around, twitching furiously. I put my hand to my head, and sighed, "Yes Lt., Col. Mustang?" I asked.  
"Good to see you're okay now... sort of. I have been sent to escort you... mainly because I couldn't push it off onto someone else. So lets just get going!" Mustang said.  
"B-but I--" I tried to say before he cut me off.  
"No, no, no, let's just get out of here. That murderer rampaging about is making me nervous. They say that alchemy doesn't affect him." Mustang insisted.  
"What murderer? I'll go and capture him!"  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? ALCHEMY DOESN'T AFFECT HIM!" Mustang yelled, accidentally drawing attention to us.  
"Yes, I heard you, and now look at what you've done! Now we have unwanted attention." I calmly stated. This calmness was making Mustang uneasy; after all, most people were scared of him when he was doing nothing but sitting in his chair.  
He looked around, and people looked back at him. His eye twitched. Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way back to HQ.

When we got back to the Head Quarters, because someone was so scared of a rumored murderer, it was night time.  
"I'm," yawn, "going," yawn, yawn, "to," yawn, "be--" I didn't get time to finish my sentence before I dropped over, fast asleep.

When I woke up next morning, I was in bed and food was layed out for me. I sighed and dumped the food into the garbage. The next thing I did was go to a bakery to order a croissant. Then there he was again! The baker was going to say something when I cut him off, "Hold that thought!" and ran out the door, chasing the man who had only just left, but just as I was about to catch up to him he turned a corner into an ally. It was like this guy was trying to lose me! Then he turned around and faced me. His face was different than who i though he was. "You're not who I thought you were, sorry. Bye" I said dissmisively. Then as I was about to turn around, to leave and get my croisant, he held up a knife, and lunged at me, even though I was out of range; barely.  
"Don't you dare go away, I haven't finished with you yet. When i have I'll leave, and IF you can still stand then you can leave." The stranger said. Then I got a good look at his eyes. They don't call him Multi-eyed Larry for no reason.  
"Oh, so YOU'RE the criminal!" I exclaimed in realization.  
"You got it." Was his response.  
"Well then, get to your feet, Larry, it's disrespectfull to fight a man when he's down!" he got to his feet catiously and lunged at me once more. The next thing he had a chance to see clearly were the gates of hell opening for him. Then I went back to the bakery, ate my croissant, and went to HQ. "Mustang." I said.  
"I'M NOT JUST MUSTANG, DAMMITT!!, I'M LT. COL. MUSTANG!! GET IT RIGHT!!"  
"Oh, so sorry, Lt. Col. Mustang."  
"Thank you." He said.  
"Your welcome, ... Mustang." i said with a smile.  
"DAMMITT!! ... Wait! your trying to mess with me!"  
"Umm... no... I AM messing with you" I said, trying desperatly not to roll on the ground, hold my stomach, and pound my fist on the ground as I laugh to death.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

by: Cassandra Leah Babiy

edited by: Cherine Oltman


	2. torture

_**CHAPTER 2**_

It was now nightime, and the alchemist test was tomorrow, plus, to make my life just that more painful and plessant, I had to attend. I didn't get to sleep until 12:59:56:52 that night.  
I woke up this morning, ate some cereal, and started working on my appearence. I heard a knock on the door. I had been brushing my hair when I heard that knock, so I went to the door, with my brush in hand, and opened the door, holding my brush threatiningly. I think if I had to choose, Mustang was more afraid of my face than anythng else, but whatever it was, his reaction was hilarious.  
His eyes widened, and he started running through town, screaming; "Alien invasion! They've eaten an alchemist, and stolen her identity!". I closed the door and continued working on my image. It took an hour for Mustang to, 1, stop screaming his head off, and 2, find his way back to my house (it was hard for 2 reasons, for starters, he was lost, and also, my house was somehow impossible to find). When he was trying to find his way back to my house, he spotted me, and ran up to me. "I'm supossed to be escorting you, you know." he said.  
"I know." was my simple response.  
"Are you trying to make me look bad?" he asked angrily.  
"No. Not really. But if you like I could. Would you like me to try?" I asked calmly, while Mustang's face was trying desperatly to look scarier. All it acomplished was looking more and more retarded.  
"No..." he mumbled.  
"What was that? I didn't quite hear you..." I snickered.  
"NO!!" he yelled.  
"Am I pissing you off?"  
"YES!!"  
"Good, I've accomplished my goal!" I jeered happily.  
"I hate you."  
"I'll let that one pass."  
Soon we arrived at HQ, and when we did, I automaticaly was put on an unimpressed aura.  
"Why are you in such a bad mood?"  
"Because we're at HQ, I now have to listen and put up with your sarcastic comments, and it's the day of the test, so I have to wait around in absolute bordom while almost everyone else in the room is taking the test. Would you feel any better than I do? answer: no."  
"I'm sarcastic?" Mustang mumbled, raising an eyebrow in question.  
"Yes you are. It's freaky how I can hear so well, is it not?" was my response.  
"mmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMM" was all that mustang grumbled.

_**END OF CHAPTER 2  
**_

writen by: Cassandra Leah Babiy  
edited by: Cherine Oltmann


	3. late

sorry i haven't writen an author's note yet but i was just too exited about getting my first story out there! anyway i have untill chapter 5 writen plus a 'hidden chapter' that some friends of mine and me wrote, but i'm not publishing them unless i get at least 5 reveiws. If i don't, i'll publish the last chapter that the story will see, where everyone dies. Anyway please enjoy chapter 3!! oh! and disclaimer is on the first chapter. ENJOY!!

_**CHAPTER 3**_

It was now test time and we were running late. When mustang and i got there the test had started. We walked down to the judges sitting places. I always wondered why i was called in on _**ANYTHING**_. probably because this world is an idiot. 3 grueling hours had passed now and some of the people were JUST starting to flee. Then, briefelly, i saw him!! i was certain it was him! it had to be! I went to run to him, But basque Grand stopped me.

"WTF ARE YOU DOING!?"

"stopping you"

"WHY!?"

"because you're supposed to stay seated until all is done"

i sat down quietely, but anyone who could hear the thoughts in my head would cover their ears and roll on the ground, screaming in pain.

When the last of the horribly slow slug - faces fled in fear of the test, i grabbed my stuff and ran for all it was worth, since he was probably gone by now, yelling as i ran out the door; "sorry gotta' run! do clean - up without me okay? sionara suckers!". When i got out there it was already definetly too late. I could smell it. Plus to boot, it was raining so, even if a trail of his scent had been left, i wouldn't be able to smell it since, the rain would have washed it away already.

i hadn't gotten enough sleep lately at all, but i started the long walk home. Unfortunately for me halfway there i fell over, fast asleep.

when i woke up next morning i saw a him. My chance had finely arived. Finely.

_**END CHAPTER 3**_

writen by: Cassandra Leah Babiy


	4. one month's chance

i've already writen a disclaimer, i'm not writing multiple disclaimers for one story, because everyone already knows i'm not taking credit for the characters in this, exept for Akari Ikana, which is my own, original character.

Hey everyone! i'm soooooooooooooooo glad i can finally post my next chapter!! I've wanted to for sooooooo long but i didn't have enough reviews!! But i got them, thanks to so many people, but i'd especially like to thank a. yami yugi for reviewing. domo origato a. yami yugi - san!!

anyway... i am proud to present... ONE MONTH'S CHANCE!! DOMO ORIGATO!!

_**CHAPTER 4**_

He was a blondie, with a beautiful face, and big, golden eyes. He was wearing black leather and a red, long, coat.

"good to see you're in a good condition now." A slight, sleepy smile spread across my face.

"well, good morning to you too. So where exactly am i?"

"the doorms of central's military"

"thanks, for everything that you've done for me. Well, i've said my thank you. Oh! to return the favor! what can i do for you?" i said as i got out of the bed (since i still had yesterdays clothes on) and spun around just as i was about to leave.

"well if you have anything that you know about the filosipher's stone..."

"yeah, in fact i might be able to make a fraction of one depending on what you want out of it" i said in between sips of a strange red liquid.

"REALLY!?"

"hold your horses, but yes. So what do you want it for?"

"huma- i mean, uh, to get my body and my brother's body back" i spat out the red liquid i had in mouth and yelled;

"HUMAN TRANSMUTATION!? WHO THE FUCK DO THINK YOU ARE!? A GOD!? HUMAN TRANSMUTATION IS MEANT ONLY FOR THE _**MOST**_ POWERFULL OF ALCHEMISTS!, DAMMITT!"

"and who was saying hold you horses?" ed mumbled

"ME!"

"cool off 'kay?..."

"fine. i have a way to do this. Let me travel with you for a month, and at the end of the month i'll tell you wether or not i think you're responsible enough for it 'kay?"

"yes, understood."

"good. now, i'm going home" i signaled to the door. Then there was a knock at the door

"i'll get that" ed offered. ed opened the door and we heard some one practicaly scream;

"task for the fullmetall alchemist!!" ed dropped on the ground, now deaf, and as for me, so did i. mainly because my hearing was exellent.

then i saw an envolope drop to the ground. i picked it up and read it;

_Task for the fullmetall alchemist_

_fullmetall alchemist, we have a task for you to tackle; go investigate a strange city, they have been producing too many products, too many to be humanly possible._

_ Singed: Basque Grande_

i placed the letter on the now sleeping ed, and left.

_**END CHAPTER 4**_

writen by: Cassandra Leah Babiy

well, i know my characters are quite ooc, and i'm sorry about that, but i'm no good at keeping a character i didn't make in their personality!!

Anyways, i hope you all liked it! and i'll still be waiting for reviews!! Last time it was sooooo anoying i only got one review i didn't ask someone to write! So please, if you're reading and you'd like to see the rest of my story, please, _**REVIEW!!**_

thanx!!


	5. dress code!

_**CHAPTER 5**_

the next day, that i wasn't sleeping, i asked mustang to give me the same asignments as the fullmetall alchemist.

"mhm, mhm, mhm, mhm, mhm, mhm, mhm,... no."

"and why not? .mustang?"

"because you're not going by _**my**_ dress code."

"i was never told about this new dress code!"

"no, but there was a memo left for you."

"oh you mean this one from a month ago?" i asked holding up a buch of scrappes

"yes." i peiced them together:

_deep purple. _

_i have m_

_ade a new_

_dress c_

_ode._

_singed, _

_m_

_u_

_s_

_t_

_a_

_n_

_g 3_

"oh so that's what it was! aperantly it went through a shreder" i lied, well sorta, i was the shreder.

"yeah right" mustang groweled under his breath

"so what is this dress code?" i asked, almost kicking myself for asking

"this!!" mustang held up a blue, _**uncomfortebly**_ short skirt, a blue tank top, and a blue jacket.i twitched.

"THERE'S NO FIGGIN' WAY YOU'RE GETTING ME TO WEAR THAT!!!!!"

"well then, there's no friggin' way you're getting me to do what you want" mustang said, loosing patience.

"dammitt!! then i'll leave the military!" next thing i knew, mustang was on the floor, wrapped around my legs begging me to stay. I rolled my eyes and put a hand to my head.

"fine!! i'll stay!! on two conditions." mustang looked up with puppy dog happy eyes, and nodded.

"1: you get off me this instant," he was gone in a second.

"and 2: i get the same tasks as edward elric, or should i say fullmetal, for at least the next month." mustang nodded in agreement the second i finished.

"glad to see we came to an agreement. Now, what is edwards first asignment?" i asked tilting my head to the side, smiling that 'i got what i wanted, in your face!!!' smile.

_**END CHAPTER 5**_


	6. deserted

_**chapter 5**_

sorry it took so long to update... i had stuff to deal with... in other words i have to go throw pitchforks and flaming torches at my teacher... ANYWAYS... on with the story!

...........oOo

group: edward eleric, alphonse eleric, akari ikana

As i walked along the seeminglesly never-ending stretch of yellow dryness all i could say to keep going was;

"left foot, right foot, reinforce, repeat" I almost swore i would die of thirst if i didn't get out of there fast enough... although... i could always just... only a small bit... NO! WHAT WAS I THINKING!? I'D BE AN ENEMY OF THE STATE!

none the less, my eyes wandered slowly over to edward, with a devilish lustre in my eyes. First i looked abd his tired face the to the constricted, long, blond hair he had in a ponytail. My eyes wandered down and down until they got to the prize that awote them. I saw his oh, so beautiful, neck. All i could think about was drooling.

edwaed must have noticed my akward gaze and said;

"whatd'ya want?"

"hmn? oh! what do i want? well, i'd love to tell ya, but you'd think me a monster if i did. anyways, aproximatley how many miles until we get to our destination?"

"about another 30 minutes; look"

i looked ahead of me and saw dust coming towards the groop and i me. i screamed for them to dodge, and did so myself, although they just stared at me confuzzled, that is, until it hit them, the sand that is.

i looked into the distance again, and this time i saw it. barely. it was a small town, it looked as though it had the capacity to hold about 30 people. tops. Once edward and al got the sand out of their eyes, we continued on. By the time we got there it was dusk. We asked around for and inn. We got directions, and left for it. The inn was the most gold and jewled thing i had ever seen (and i had seen the palace of my people, that sais something!) we went in and strolled up to the inn keeper.

"Hi, three rooms please, and the largest meal you can with tons of drink plaese." i said happily

"okay , that'll be $100 you sure that's okay?"

"that's fine thank you" i said as i removed 2 hundred from my very fat wallet and slapped it down on the counter

"thank you i hope you enjoy your sleep"

...........oOo

hey you guys! i just wanted to say thank you to every one for their support on this fanfic, and that i hope you all continue to read! in the next chapter i will be naming the details of akari ikana by the way,

i do not own anything in this fanfic excluding akari ikana (who i am quite pround of.) and the plot i have no gain from writing this accept the gain of being happy because i'm giving joy to others.

any way that's all! hope you all look forward to the next chapter!


	7. akari ikana's details

kk, so i said that in the next chapter i would name the details of akari ikana for you, so here they are. Oh! and akari changed her clothiong style, so i'll name it here.

**hair: red as blood**

**eyes: light purple (red if she's in a bad mood, eating the food she's SUPPOSSED to, or in battle)**

**bra: purple lace**

**corset: black and purple cloth, embroidered with red**

**tank top: none**

**shirt: black kimono top w/ one sleeve missing, one extra-long sleeve.**

**jacket: none**

**underwear: black and purple lace**

**leggings: black 3/4**

**skirt: purple, black splotches, halfway up the thigh**

**shorts: none**

**pants: none**

**socks: normal white socks**

**shoes: knee-high black leather boots with lace up the front**

**race: mirha,(ancient civilization of gods that can do anything. if they're allowed to... that's a diferent story...) vampire (ftw!),deamon, slightest bit human.**

**clan: malkavian. (basicaly really crazy, messed up vampires.)**

so yeah, that's it! i hope you look forward to the next chapter! i know i do!


End file.
